darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1146
Quentin is anxious to learn who is leaving notes for him supposedly from Joanna Mills. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840. And a man possessed by an ancient enemy of the Collins family continues his plot that is to end with Quentin Collins beheaded for witchcraft. And this night, Gerard has caused Daniel Collins to examine the unfinished stairs that Quentin is building. A stairs that, when finished, will enable man to transcend time. And as Daniel stands on the stairs, Gerard makes him see what Daniel thinks is a scene from the recent past. A scene in which Quentin kills Lorna Bell. Following his vision, Daniel suffers an apparent heart attack. He exclaims that Lamar's suspicions were right. While Gerard watches over Daniel, Gabriel enters and demands to know what he has done to him. Act I Gerard deters suspicion away from him and orders Gabriel to go get a doctor immediately. In the drawing room, Quentin is enjoying a drink when Daphne walks in to collect her book. He wonders how Daphne always appears to be so calm, when the rest of the house is always in a panic. Quentin asks her if she is afraid of him, but she insists she isn't. He begins to talk about how the Collins family always seems to be in despair. Gerard then rushes in and tells Quentin that Daniel has had an attack. Daniel is now in his room, and can only say "Why, Quentin, why?". Edith tries to calm him down, but to no avail. She tells him that they are trying to find Julia. Quentin, Daphne and Gerard soon walk in, but Daniel gets upset upon seeing Quentin. Quentin kicks Gerard, Daphne and Edith out of the room so he can talk to Daniel in private. Daniel confesses he saw the staircase and wonders why he killed Lorna, but Quentin says he has nothing to do with her death. Daniel then passes out. Gabriel arrives with Edith and tells Quentin that Julia is nowhere to be found. Quentin decides to leave to contact a different doctor. With Quentin gone, Gabriel tells Edith that Daniel must not die because of the will (which will likely leave everything to Quentin). Gabriel plans to stay with Daniel in hopes of getting him to change his mind. Act II Gerard finds Daphne in the drawing room, about to go to her room. He apologizes to her for not showing up for dinner the other night, but Daphne says she was relieved he didn't show up and says her first instinct about him was right (that he is cruel and deceiving). After she leaves, Gerard says it will only be a matter of time before she starts to like him. Upstairs in her room, Daphne writes in her diary about her separate encounters with Quentin and Gerard. She admits that she feels sorry for Quentin. Back in the drawing room, Gerard finds a handkerchief that Daphne left behind and casts a spell on her. Daphne begins to feel tired and Gerard says she will soon have a vision of her own future. She goes to her bed and falls asleep. Act III In Daphne's dream, Gerard is lighting numerous black candles in the drawing room. Daphne enters the room and kisses him passionately. She tells Gerard she will follow him anywhere he goes and do whatever he asks. As Gerard leaves her, Daphne wonders if he is going to meet someone else. He admits that he is, but he will only remember her face and her lips. Daphne wakes up and appears very disoriented. She can't remember why she fell asleep or why she was just calling out for Gerard. She goes to the drawing room, where Gerard is sitting by the fire, to retrieve the books she had forgotten earlier. Daphne takes her books and runs out. Gerard laughs to himself as Edith walks in. Edith remarks that it is the first laugh she has heard in the house in quite some time. Gerard mentions she could use a good laugh and a "few other things" as well, and he kisses her. Edith pulls away from him and Gerard tells her she needs a change in her life. He offers her a new "chance" that would give her "great powers", and Edith becomes incredibly curious. Edith is about to embrace him, but Gabriel shows up and catches her. Act IV Gabriel scolds Edith and tells Gerard that Quentin is looking for him. Gerard leaves, and Edith admits she is tired of her life with Gabriel and just wants attention from someone. Gabriel tries to warn her to be on her best behavior if they want to get a part of the family fortune if Daniel dies, but Edith wants no part of it and says she isn't going to depend on him anymore. Meanwhile, Quentin and Daphne watch over Daniel. Quentin has just learned from the doctor that Daniel's next attack could be fatal. He tells Daphne to go get some rest, but she says she has been feeling uneasy and doesn't want to sleep. Daphne agrees to watch over Daniel for the time being. Quentin goes to his lab and finds Gerard gazing at the staircase through time. Gerard is startled at first, but Quentin only wonders why Daniel saw Lorna on his staircase. Quentin changes the subject to the mysterious notes he has been receiving in the drawing room from Joanna, who is dead, and wonders who is leaving them. He tells Gerard he receives the letters every three nights, and tonight he is determined to find out who is behind it. The two leave the lab and go to the foyer, where they devise a plan to pretend to leave the house, but Quentin sneaks into the drawing room through the window. Once he is back inside, he sits down in front of the door and begins to wait. Later that night, the drawing room doors open and Daphne enters the room with a letter, much to Quentin's astonishment. Memorable quotes : Gerard: D is for Daphne. D is also for the Devil. There is a new world awaiting you, Daphne. Yes, a new world. A world that you will find evil in. Joy, with evil. Yes. Joy with evil that you will find, like an adventurer on the sea, finding an unmarked sea. And those waters will drown you. Now, your eyelids are becoming heavy. Daphne, very heavy. You will sleep. For in sleep, you will see what the future is to be… the future that you will share with me. : _________________________________________________________________________________ : Quentin (to Daphne): You are an angel among gargoyles. We are gargoyles...the fortunate Collins of Collinwood. You know, when I was younger, before my mother died, it seemed to me that we were a family. But then again, that was just another illusion...because my father murdered my mother....It was then that I noticed that we all have a strain of despair that has been bred in each of us, and we all seem to enjoy that despair. Why else do we live the lives that we do? Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Terry Crawford as Edith Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1148. * Terry Crawford returns to the cast after an absence of 25 episodes. * Edith is wearing a wristwatch. Although invented much earlier, wristwatches did not become widely worn until the twentieth century, especially for men. Wristwatches were almost exclusively worn by women, while men used pocket watches up until the early 20th century. By the mid-nineteenth century, most watchmakers produced a range of wristwatches, often marketed as bracelets, for women. Wristwatches were first worn by military men towards the end of the nineteenth century. * A subplot in which Gerard forces Daphne to love him through dreams begins. It will continue in 1151, 1158, 1162, 1164, 1166, 1173, 1182, 1183 and 1194; and conclude with their marriage in 1195. * Closing credits scene: Quentin's laboratory. Story * Daniel murdered his wife, Harriet Collins. * Quentin has established a pattern with the letters from 'Joanna': He receives a letter once every three days, and it arrives either in the afternoon when he has just gone to visit the estate manager, or exactly half an hour after that, when he has finished his last walk around the grounds. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of a passionate encounter with Gerard. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: Sorry for Quentin. * TIMELINE: Day 424 begins, and will end in 1148. 12am: Quentin and Gerard in the basement. 12:20am at the end of the episode and start of the next. Bloopers and continuity errors * Quentin says the letters always arrive in the afternoon, then waits in the dark after midnight to catch the culprit. seems to be the result of David Selby stating his lines incorrectly. It seems that he meant the second time was after midnight (not in the afternoon) after he takes his final walk around the grounds, as he says--that would make more sense than taking a final walk around the grounds in the afternoon. This is somewhat confirmed when he and Gerard immediately afterward are pretending to leave the house. Quentin says he will walk Gerard to the gate because "I can never sleep without my evening stroll." Gerard then "invites" him to Rose Cottage. All this is said for the benefit of the person leaving the letters, whom Quentin knows is waiting to deliver the current one. * When Gerard opens the drawing room doors, the boom microphone is visible. * At the end of the scene with Gerard and Daphne in the drawing room, James Storm is saying a final line that is covered up by music as the scene changes. * In Daphne's dream, James Storm flubs a line: "But is your...it is your face that I will see." * James Storm also flubs a line when Gerard says he won't let Daphne go to her room: "I completely refuse you to." * Gerard refers to Joanna as Joanne. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1146 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1146 - A Dark Horse Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes